Posts are often required to be supported. Typically a fence support post is simply driven to the ground or a hole is dug and concrete is poured into the hole. Sometimes a cylindrical tube is used as a mold to hold the concrete. This is often a time-consuming and it laborious process. This is particularly problematic when a number of support posts must be erected for example in a seasonal safety support fence used to bound an outfield of a baseball field. One such safety support fence is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,573,565 entitled “Multipurpose Seasonal Safety Support Fence” issuing to Lyndaker et al. on Nov. 5, 2013, which is herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed is a safety support fence comprising a plurality of mesh panels suspended from a plurality of support posts and having foul post at either end.
Additionally, there are applications where posts may need to be installed quickly and without substantial ground preparation. To satisfy this need post bases using a helix or screw have been used too quickly provide a foundation for the installation of a post onto the post base. While the support necessary for relatively small posts are met by the post bases installed with a helix or screw have been adequate, for larger post installations the conventional post base using a helix or screw have provided insufficient lateral support for the post. Accordingly the post base using a helix or screw vertically driven into the ground would often tilt or shift causing the post or pole to lean. This base instability is often exaggerated due to the length of larger post attached to the base and loads on the post, Therefore, even small lateral shifts of the post base will result in substantial leaning of larger post or poles. Additional, lateral support is also needed in some applications, such as offset suspended mesh panels used in fencing for a ball field as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,573,565. Therefore, there is a need to provide a post base that is easy to install and provides substantial lateral support so as to prevent tilting or shifting of the post or post base.